This is Love
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: A story about how Perry and Della may have finally said the magic words "I love you" to each other. This may also extend to a collection of similar stand-alone scenes/short stories (new story at Chapter 2 now up)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_ _This is an experiment for me in two ways. Firstly, I'm trying to write an original scene for my two favourite characters (very new - and hard for me & I really admire the other writers on this site that do so with great flair), and secondly, I will try to make this thread a collection of random small scenes where Perry & Della say those words "I love you". They could be scenes where they say this for the first time, or at an important time, but the stories/scenes won't be connected. I will try to explore times/places where they would express this to each other...or possibly to others!_

 **This is Love**

 **Chapter 1. Definition**

Della was deftly sorting the case papers on her desk and preparing to close the switchboard when a tall, distinguished, silver-haired gentleman entered her office. "Hello there Della" he exclaimed with a broad smile, which Della naturally reciprocated. "Good evening Mr Burton" Della greeted him, but he shook his head and smiled again "Harry, please. I think we know each other well enough that we can be on first name terms!" and so Della slightly bowed her head "Alright then, Harry" and smiled. "Your appointment with Perry is tomorrow morning though" she said, as she double checked her appointment diary. "If you needed to speak to him tonight, I'm sorry but he's..."

Della was about to explain that it wouldn't be possible, but Harry shook his head and sat on the edge of the desk. "No no Della. I know Perry is out – he told me earlier. The appointment with Perry and my troublesome son is tomorrow, but I'm here on a different mission." Della looked up at him politely and quizzically. Harry Burton had known Perry on and off for many years and their paths had crossed from time to time but she didn't really know him too well and wondered what this 'mission' was.

Harry gazed around the office; most of which was in darkness, and absently fiddled with his tie and gazed levelly at Della. "I need your help with something Della. There's a very lovely lady that I know a little, and would really like to know better, and you can help me." He paused and smiled "Della, will you allow me to take you for a quiet dinner and perhaps dancing tonight? I'd be very honoured"

Della had started to feel wary as Harry led up to this. She always felt uncomfortable if men asked her out on a date, especially when they were Perry's clients, and so over the years she had practice of politely declining such requests.

Della leaned back in her chair slightly to distance herself, and blushed a little as she broke eye contact for a moment, "Thank you for your kind offer Harry, you flatter me, but I don't think so." There – a polite refusal without giving specifics, and then she added smoothly "Besides, I'm sure you and your son have things to discuss about his case tonight"

Harry paused a moment, not really expecting a 'No' and not prepared to take that as a final answer – at least not without trying more of his charm. "Della, its nearly 6.30pm. Its late and you look as if you need a break. I'm better company than those papers and an empty office you know. Are you allowed a social life?" he laughed and smiled hopefully.

Realising that a further explanation would be needed, Della rose from her chair and made a sweeping gesture with her hands over the paperwork. "I'm sorry Harry, but I still have lots of work to do this evening, and I don't go out socially with Perry's clients – its not appropriate. I do hope you understand, and thank you again for your kind invitation, but I have to say no."

A second polite refusal did not sit well with Harry as he was used to being able to charm ladies, and his irritation began to grow. "Perry's client? So if I was not one of Perry's clients, would you have dinner with me?" he asked with a smile and raised his eyebrows, as he tried to contain the edge in his voice, but by now Della was feeling irritated herself, and tried to be more firm. "Mr Burton, thank you again, but, I would still have to say no. I'm sorry but I really have a lot of work to finish..." and pointed meaningfully at the papers on her desk again.

At this, Harry knew he would not win and was feeling annoyed and offended as he stood back up, from her desk, "Yes, yes" and then he turned and gave her a curious look and folded his arms across his chest. "This talk about Perry, and my being his client – that's just talk isn't it? Just an excuse. The real reason you don't want to go to dinner with me, or anyone else, is because of Perry. You are saving yourself for him aren't you? It's a Friday evening and you would rather be here working than go out and have a life of your own. Della, you are sitting here waiting for Perry Mason to come in like Prince Charming for you! Tonight, tomorrow – some night..."

He shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. "Della, why can't you see the truth? You're in love with your boss and you think he will sweep you into his arms – but he won't. You've been working with him for years – he sees you day in and day out, and still nothing!" He paused for a moment, a tone of spite and mockery in his voice "Perry's probably laughing at you or maybe he just pities you. After all, you make it so obvious that you'll do anything for him – whenever, wherever. Miss Street!" and he laid emphasis on the word 'Miss'. " What a pity you've wasted all these years chasing after that one man – and even now, when he's no longer in his prime, you're still no closer to getting that ring on your finger than you were twenty years ago. If he wanted you Della, don't you think he'd have acted on it by now? He's no shy retiring violet you know. He either finds this 'devotion' of yours convenient and amusing, or maybe he's embarrassed for you.

Its time you looked after yourself Della, not him. He's not the idol you created all those years ago - he's older, and not the dashing man he used to be. His days of chasing women are over – they don't fall at his feet anymore, and he certainly can't chase them anymore with that cane! Honestly Della – just look at him – really look at him. I don't know what you can see in him now – you could do much better if you gave up this illusion of yours" he added with bitter contempt

Hearing this outburst made Della feel as if she were flushed with shame for his mocking comments about her, but more than that, she was shocked and hurt about how he had insulted Perry and had to use all her willpower to stop herself visibly shaking with anger. She took a breath to compose herself and walked to the door, opening it for him and, keeping her voice low and steady she replied "Mr Burton, you had better stop right there! I can't possibly say how offensive your comments are to me, so I won't dignify them except to say this; don't ever presume to know how I feel, or how Perry feels." She then added, with a small wistful smile." And I have looked at Perry – I can happily say that he is the same kind, generous, caring and brilliant man he has always been – the man I have always admired. He hasn't changed at all. It's sad that you don't seem to understand or recognise those qualities." Giving him an icy look, Della said "You are supposed to be Perry's friend!" and shook her head sadly. "Don't ever attack him like this again. If you dislike and despise him so much, perhaps you and your son should seek alternative representation. There are many other attorneys in town. Good bye Mr Burton"

Harry walked out feeling frustrated that he had lost his temper and his cool so spectacularly, but also a little ashamed of his behaviour towards a lady, and felt some admiration of Della's defence of who was undoubtedly 'her man'.

Della immediately locked the office door after him, and stared at it for a moment or two. As the adrenaline of the moment died away, her emotions were threatening to take over and so she turned on the kettle and sank into her chair as she felt her legs go weak. Sitting there, replaying all she had heard, the tears started to run down her flushed cheeks and she angrily grabbed a tissue to try and stem the tide and headed to the bathroom to clean her face.

After a few moments when she came back to her office, she noticed a light in Perry's office and the sound of movement. Thinking he must have forgotten something, and come in through the private side door, she determined to remove any trace of tears and hoped he wouldn't notice anything.

"Della?" his voice called from the doorway, and she half looked at him, hiding her eyes "Hi Perry, I didn't expect you back tonight. Anything wrong?" she asked, in as normal a voice as she could manage. Perry shuffled his feet and shrugged "not the most productive time with Ken. The witness didn't know as much as he said he did, and was more interested in letting us know he would swear to anything we wanted him to. At a price. What a waste of time. We need to start looking at the evidence again. Can you come in here – oh and we might as well both have a cup of that tea" as he nodded to the teapot.

Having had a moment or two to compose herself, and slipping back into 'work mode' – Della took a deep breath and followed Perry into his office, bringing her pad and pen as well as the tea tray. Perry looked a little weary and just didn't seem like himself. He was sitting on the couch instead of at his desk, unloosening his tie and his top button, and he patted the seat next to him for her to sit down.

The tea was good, he mused, and certainly warmed him up from the chill outside, but his feeling of coldness was not just from being outdoors.

"Della, I need to talk to you about something" he said gently, and she looked at him curiously, wondering if he had some bad news he needed to break gently. "I want to ask if you're still upset" he said as he turned to look at her. She saw the softness and apprehension in his eyes and flushed a little as she looked away "I don't know what you mean Perry..." but he paused and replied "I know you've been trying not to cry...and I know who upset you and why. I heard some of what Harry said to you earlier." he added when she started to deny it.

Della looked startled and mortified – wondering just how much he had heard about her, and about the unpleasant things he had hurled in Perry's direction too. "But I thought you were out...I didn't hear you..." she stammered.

Giving a very weak smile, Perry assured her that he heard enough. "I didn't mean to overhear it and I was going to interrupt and tell him to leave you the hell alone, but you gave him his marching orders, and then you disappeared back there.." gesturing to the bathroom.

"You handled yourself with more diplomacy than I would have done Della, but I'm so very sorry that you had to do it at all. It was quite an attack he launched, and you gave a very spirited defence – I think I should use you in court next time". Della smiled a little at his sense of humour, but then Perry tilted his head and considered her more gravely. "I was very touched by what you said about me Della – really humbled. But I know that there's a little voice in your head asking questions, wondering whether there was any truth in what he said about what I thought of you."

Della had been looking into his eyes but averted her gaze from those piercing blue eyes that felt as though they were peering into her soul. "Really Perry, I'm fine, just fine...he was just sounding off...I don't...You don't need..."

Perry gently took her chin and redirected her face to his as he interrupted." Please Della, I want you to hear this", and although Della still seemed uncomfortable and flushed, he sighed and persisted.

"He was wrong Della. I have never laughed at you, and I never could. You are wondering whether I pity you, or think of you as someone throwing herself at me. I don't, and I never have. How could I? Do you want to know how I really feel? I feel upset, and ashamed and angry...at myself – that you should ever have to wonder what I think of you – how I feel about you".

He squeezed her hand and continued in a low, earnest voice. "You are the person I respect most in the world, and I don't feel as though I deserve all of the love, care and devotion you have given me over the years, but I am honoured that you think so highly of me. After what you told Harry tonight, I need to tell you that what I really feel about you. I admire you, care deeply for you - which I hope you know – and... I love you. Not just recently, not just because you have 'stayed the course' with me – but I've always loved you. I've never really known how to express it to you, and never wanted to risk our closeness by acting like a typical 'office wolf', so I was a coward. I just thanked my lucky stars that you were with me nearly every day and decided never to push for more – just in case."

He paused to gather his thoughts together, and to allow his words to sink in for her. "Now we're older, I know I'm not how I was twenty years ago, and this cane certainly doesn't make me feel any younger! I still love you but would never expect you to feel the same way about me – especially now, so again, I'm happy to have you in my life as a close friend, if that is all we can be. I don't want you to feel pressured..."

"Oh Perry!", Della interrupted in surprise – very touched and she blushed despite her age." If this is a night for confessions, I have something to tell you too. I've been with you all these years because I wanted to be, and everything I have done for you, I did because _I_ love _you_. I would have been with you and done all this for you even if you didn't love me." She looked down, a little embarrassed. "My heart has always been yours, whether you wanted it or not –whether you loved me or not..."

"Della, all these years, have we really been dancing around each other?" Perry sat back, humbled. " I should have said something sooner – been less of a coward. How can I have a reputation for being articulate in court, when I can't tell the woman I've loved for years, how I feel?"

"Well I'm just as much to blame" Della demurred. "I didn't want to 'throw myself' at you – but perhaps I should have been more..."

"No you're not to blame!" Perry exclaimed with a vigorous shake of his head." You're every inch a lady, Della Street –and I wouldn't expect you to act otherwise. I remember with shame how some bosses behaved back then".

Feeling nervous and yet emboldened at the same time, Perry tenderly stroked her cheek and, ever the gentleman, whispered, "May I kiss you?" She nodded slightly, with a shy smile, "You certainly may" and he lowered his lips to hers. This was no fumbling, awkward kiss – it was a brief, tender kiss yet filled with so much passion and promise.

" Our first kiss!" Della murmured with pleasure, but Perry added "That was just a place marker my dear, for when we are in better surroundings, and when we are not feeling so tired and emotional. We still need to have a first date remember!"

"Oh Perry, we've been out together hundreds of times!" she laughed and rolled her eyes. Perry solemnly shook his head " No Della, they were when we were friends, or for work, and when we didn't really know what our relationship was. After all this time, we are _definitely_ having a first date, with you officially as my girl. I insist!" Della bestowed a radiant smile on him, "You win counsellor. That does sound nice", as she squeezed his arm.

After a few moments of reflection Perry pondered "I'm glad we've finally talked about this after all these years", and Della, with a new feeling of contentment, nodded. "I guess we always knew there was something really special in what we have, otherwise we wouldn't have been so close for so long. We just weren't able to put the right name to it – until tonight"

Perry smiled as he possessively gathered her into his arms and let her head rest on his chest. "Its love, Della" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "It's love".


	2. Chapter 2 - A Complicated Question

_**A/N: Please note that this is a stand-alone story - not a continuation to the story in Chapter 1. It was partly inspired by the way Mr Brent treated Perry & Della as if they were a couple, and partly from a true story of how a friend and her husband got together. **_

' **A Complicated Question' (Missing Moments from TCOT Gilded Lily TV episode)**

 **Prologue:**

A tall, imposing and distinguished man exited his car and strode happily and with purpose into the Brent Building complex as if he owned it. Which he did. Stuart Brant was a happy man. He was very wealthy, successful, a good landlord for his many tenants, and had just sealed a whirlwind romance with a wedding in Las Vegas to a much younger woman.

He felt as though he were walking on air – even as he was walking though his own lobby, which was where he bumped into one of his best tenants Perry Mason. When Perry first applied for office space in the complex, Brent was concerned that the criminal law that Perry specialised in, would 'lower the tone' of his business, but over the years, those fears were proven unfounded. Not only was Perry one of the most pleasant men he dealt with in his building, but his tenant's ever-efficient and beautiful secretary Della Street ensured that all bills were paid promptly and in full – a godsend for a man of business like himself. Both socially, and more importantly financially, he felt that Perry Mason was an excellent tenant and was to be encouraged.

Perry followed the local news, especially that which involved his landlord and offered Brent his warmest congratulations on his recent wedding. Stuart accepted the congratulations as his due and replied "I'm anxious to have you meet Anne. We're having a party Tuesday night. We'd love to have you and Miss Street". Perry smiled and accepted "You can count on us"- after all, you don't turn down an invitation to your landlord's home for a party. Both men then went their separate ways as they were busy men with much to fit into their hectic schedules.

 **Later that day:**

Perry made it back to the office three hours later in an apologetic mood, smiling as he saw Della at his desk sorting his papers for the afternoon appointments and piling up the law books he had requested for research. Della quickly read his mood and pretended to look sternly at him "I take it that not only have we missed lunch, we'll also be working late tonight on this ..." as she pointed to the stack.

Perry nodded and shrugged his shoulders a little. "I'm afraid so Della. About an hour ago I had a flash of inspiration about the Parker brief and I think we might be able to solve it, but it's going to take a while. I'll make it up to you, I promise. " Della rolled her eyes in amusement "of course you will chief. One of these days! In the meantime, you'll be pleased to know that I got some sandwiches from the deli for our late lunch!"

Perry folded his arms across his chest and replied "How about Tuesday? We've been invited to a party by Stuart Brent to introduce his new bride to everyone. Is that ok?" Della teased "You mean you were invited and you don't want to go on your own!" but Perry shook his head as solemnly as he could "You misjudge me and Mr Brent. He specifically said he'd love to have me and 'Miss Street'. So it looks as though we have both made a favourable impression on our landlord!"

Della smiled at the compliment she had received indirectly from Mr Brent and was busying herself with the sandwiches and coffee when Perry took her hand to get her attention and said softly, "There was a little bit of truth in what you said before. If Brent hadn't invited you by name, I hope you would have come with me anyway as my guest" to which Della blushed and nodded "of course I would Perry" she replied softly and shyly, then the phone rang, bringing her back to the business of the day.

 **Tuesday night:**

Perry and Della arrived at the party half an hour after other guests had arrived. Perry had changed to a smarter suit and tie, while Della had changed from her smart grey two-piece suit with crisp white blouse, into a casual yet formal black dress with a sheer black blouse overlaid, and with sparkling earrings to complete the ensemble. Perry could never understand how Della could always find the perfect outfit for each occasion. She did not deliberately dress to attract a lot of attention but her understated elegance always ensured that many admiring and appreciative glances went her way. This evening she was happy to just stand at the back with Perry and indulge in 'people-watching' with him. Who else would she rather be with?

Stuart Brent appeared to be as proud as a peacock introducing his new wife Anne to his selected gathering of friends and associates. He had a lot on his mind, but no-one would ever have known if they had seen or heard him – he was the perfect host. Anne greeted Perry with warmth and delight, as her husband's most famous tenant, and was equally charming to Della.

Despite, or perhaps because of his other concerns, Stuart had been observing his guests that evening and was reminded that he needed to make an apology to Perry about the party so waited until Anne had engaged Della in a conversation, and then he approached him.

"Perry, I just wanted a quick word with you to apologise for the way I extended the invitation to the party this evening. " As he could see Perry looking a little confused, he proceeded to elaborate. "What I mean is, the way I invited you and Miss Street. I'm that used to seeing Miss Street with you when you go out of the office or you are working on a case that I automatically invited you two together, without thinking that you have lives of your own. I don't mean to pry into anyone's personal life, but if you have a girlfriend, or a special lady in your life that you would have brought with you this evening instead, then I apologise for any problems that my misunderstanding may have caused. Where were my manners! So, man to man, do you have a ..."

Just then they were interrupted by Anne who politely asked Perry to excuse her husband as he was needed by some other guests. Perry graciously nodded and just then Della sidled up beside him with fresh drinks for them and he ushered them further to the back of the room where they had been surreptitiously watching the other guests earlier. He accepted the drink and Della looked at him with undisguised curiosity. "So what did our illustrious host have to say to you that has you so flustered?" she enquired. "I didn't hear what was said but I heard something about an apology."

Perry knew she could read him like a book and truth be told he was a little 'thrown' by Brent's comments about him and Della. What did people think when they saw the two of them together? Did they believe they were really a couple? Did they see something between them that they hadn't openly admitted yet? The two of them had been dancing around their feelings for each other for some time now, so perhaps this was the right time to stop assuming and wondering, and start to define who and what they were.

Perry briefly repeated what Brent had said to him and then paused. Della felt a heightened sense of uncertainty and emotion at this point. She also knew that they had been increasingly close lately and that there was no-one else in her life at this point. If truth be told there had never been anyone else in her life that occupied the place that Perry held, but she had never told him that in so many words. As they spent so much time together either working, or sharing late dinners after work, she suspected that Perry had no-one else in his life either, but she couldn't be sure, and neither would she allow herself that hope in case she was deceiving herself as to his interest in her. He may yet just see her as a good friend, and she would be hurt beyond belief is she were to 'throw herself' at her boss and ruin what they had.

But should she take a chance? Perhaps she could just test the waters a little.

She took a sip of her drink, not because she was thirsty but because it gave her something to do, as she nervously looked at him then looked away. She tried to ask casually "And what did you say to answer him. I mean about your girlfriend?" and she waited with bated breath

Perry watched her every movement and listened to her every word. He knew she could read him like a book, but he was becoming convinced that this was mutual. 'She's trying to pretend that this is nothing; that she's just asking out of curiosity, but I'm sure she's not. I'm sure she cares as much for me as I do for her. At least I hope I haven't misread her, otherwise I could be about to make a big mistake' he thought to himself. 'Well, faint heart never won fair lady' he thought as he made a decision.

"Actually I didn't have time to answer him because Anne interrupted" he replied, and watched Della's face closely as her expression changed slightly to one of uncertainty and she faked a smile and glanced away in embarrassment. Perry watched her and smiled, feeling a little more confident of her mood.

He then added "Of course if we hadn't been interrupted I would have told him that no apology was needed...and that I couldn't give him a yes or no answer to his question"

Very puzzled now, Della looked up at Perry and tried to tease him, to mask her confusion "what do you mean you couldn't answer 'Yes' or 'No'. Was his question so difficult for one of the cleverest minds in Los Angeles?"

Perry swirled his drink in his glass to buy a moment's time as he delighted in Della's humour. Keeping his voice low as he didn't want others to overhear this most personal of conversations, he replied "Actually Miss Street, it would have been impossible to answer without consultation with a third party. You see, I would have told Brent that I do indeed have a special lady in my life.

In that second he saw her lower her lashes immediately and a glimpse of disappointment crossed her face, and so he continued swiftly and softly "She is standing right here with me now. Just as she always stands with me – in the office, in court, investigating our cases, and on occasions when I'm being grilled by Tragg. This special lady is always with me and she probably doesn't know just how much I think of and care for her. As for whether I have a girlfriend, I'm an attorney and I should never deal with assumptions – she would be the proper person to answer that question" He paused briefly and mentally crossed his fingers for luck "So Della, can you tell me – are you my girlfriend?"

He was trying to look confident but inside he was exceptionally nervous and hopeful as to her reaction and answer. He had just given her the power to crush him emotionally, and he waited his fate.

Della was overcome with a myriad of emotions that she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She hadn't really dared to hope that he took more than a friendly interest in her, despite their mutual flirtation. She looked into those deep blue eyes of his – a dangerous thing to do as she knew how magnetic his gaze was. She could see that there was love and uncertainty there, and she marvelled at how two people could be so unsure of themselves.

Della tried to blink back the happy tears in her eyes as she shyly whispered "Well, having examined the evidence, I would say yes. Yes, I am your girlfriend. And.." she whispered lower still, "I know this party is a celebration for Anne Brent, but I'm sure I'm the happiest and luckiest woman in the room tonight" She paused to strengthen her voice and added "And also for the record Mr Mason, you are not just the special man in _**my**_ life – you are the _**only**_ man in my life – and have been for quite some time!"

As she blushed, she and Perry wished they had been anywhere else so that he could give her the kiss he so desperately wanted to bestow on her at this moment. Just as they were wondering how soon they could leave the party without drawing any attention, their host approached them, asking Perry to join him in the music room. Having just reached this understanding with Della, Perry was determined not to be separated from her this evening and so he asked "Mind if Della joins us?" As he ushered her into the music room he whispered to her "I think I'm about to be asked for some free legal advice, but then I propose I take you out for a quiet dinner – just the two of us. Are you with me?"

To which she smiled demurely and answered "As always Mr Mason. As always!"


End file.
